


Stolen Hours

by ximeria



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Porn, Porn Battle, Slow Build, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a completely different side he sees of Erik, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fourteenth Porn Battle for the prompts of 'wanton' and 'powers'.

Late in the evening, sometimes during the early hours of the morning (and occasionally for a stolen moment in the afternoon, if nothing else is planned), Charles finds himself treated to this ...phenomenon.

It's intriguing, it's mesmerizing and Charles can't get enough of it.

The sternness and the seriousness is gone, the severity and the darkness lurking just behind those eyes; all gone, for a short time.

Charles runs a finger down the middle of Erik's chest, sweat sticking to his skin, a testimony to their mad coupling minutes earlier. He's on his side, not close enough that they're touching, but close enough to feel the heat coming off Erik's body.

Erik exhales, breath stuttering, his abdomen twitching under Charles' touch. His head is tilted back, his eyes closed, lips lightly parted, the tip of his tongue teasingly slipping out.

It leaves Charles speechless, makes him shiver. It does strange things to him, makes him want to laugh, makes him want to thank whatever deity created such perfection.

Running his finger further down, deviating from the straight path to follow the thin, sensitized skin between thigh and crotch, Charles listens to Erik's breathing speeding up again. He smiles in wonder as Erik's thighs fall further apart, causing one leg to brush against Charles'.

While Charles isn't actively reading Erik's mind, the skin to skin contact works as a conduit for emotions. Basic ones, satiation turning to a slowly building lust, want, need and hunger. It's all intertwined, and there are no worries about anything beyond what is happening on their bed.

Erik pushes his hips up, making a noise that goes straight to Charles' cock, wraps itself around his already burning need. He won't touch Erik's erection just yet, won't touch him anywhere that Erik wants him to.

Not yet.

Erik slips his arms up over his head, gripping the ornate metal headboard.

This time Charles is the one who moans. He watches, and feels through Erik, as the metal floral design uncurls and wraps itself around Erik's lower arms and weaves between his fingers. He can't help himself, he leans forward and licks at a drop of sweat that is slowly making its way down one pectoral.

A shiver runs through Erik's body, he lifts his hips from the rumpled sheets and moans deep in his throat. It sounds like a mangled mixture of Charles' name and a noise an animal would make. A predatory noise.

Charles imagines it's much like an apex predator. Which really won't do. With a grin, Charles slide to kneel between Erik's legs, looks up and finds Erik staring at him, hungrily, calculating.

No, it really won't do.

Charles puts a hand on each of Erik's thighs. He doesn't move them for a moment, just holds Erik's gaze. Licking his lips, he kneads the muscles under his fingers, feels them clenching and watches as the predatory gleam in Erik's eyes is replaced with expectation and need. Charles can tell he's getting what he wants now, because Erik's mind has gone from sharp calculation to simply reacting to what Charles is doing to him, to what he's touching.

Erik's eyes have fallen near-shut again, a bare sliver of his eyes visible. He's writhing on the bed, slowly, as Charles feeds off his arousal, loops it and sends it back, strengthened by his own need. Amplified by what Erik does to him.

Charles can keep this going for as long as Erik wants him and judging from the rush of pure need he's getting off Erik, they won't be done anytime soon.

The End


End file.
